Beyond Two:ELLIOTtecys
by Trains45
Summary: Loretta now knows the truth about why Elliot gets himself into trouble at school and does crazy Stuff...But Elliot returned back to his hometown after 14 years of his absence! (Full Credits to Samka Productions!) (Full Credits to Quantic Dream and Sony Computer Enntertainment!)
1. The Return

Elliot narrates his own story he has experienced..."My name is Elliot Kid...My story is the one where a man does his best and i grew up. but i remained as the old self i used to be when i was a kid...But one thing i know for sure. **Some things won't be the same again...** "

"And this...is my story..." Elliot is seen eating at a diner restaurant like a proper man."Loretta didn't get to talk to me for like...14 years she felt awfully bad when she realized i had imaginations within my head which could explain why...and why i imaginated so many things..."

*The Clerk looks at Elliot and asked* Attendant:Do you need anything else Sir? *which i respond* "Oh no, it's nothing thanks for asking." *The Clerk then continues attending the people inside the restaurant,then an Old friend whose name is Marcus he arrives and looks at me in the face,suddenly he Recognizes me.*

Marcus: Elliot? Is that you? It's been a while since we've last met each other. Loretta wouldn't shut her mouth up she was crying a lot because she remembers you...i'll dial her number and i'll let her know that you came back to town.

"Go for it Marcus!" *Marcus then dials Loretta's Number* Marcus:Come on Lorreta...Answer the phone! *She finally answers her Phone*Loretta:H-Hello? Who is this? *Marcus then answers* Marcus:It's Marcus. And Guess who returned back to town! Loretta:Is...Is it Elliot? *Marcus tells her that it is Elliot* Loretta:Can i talk to him? *Marcus Gives his Phone to elliot* "Hello?" Loretta then Instantly recognizes the voice Loretta:Elliot?! Is that you who i'm speaking?! Oh thank goodness you came back. I Missed you! Where are you now?

"I'm at the Restaurant. Marcus somehow knew i was there. and atleast it's worth it. I'll meet you later...And i Missed you too." Loretta then hangs up the phone

Marcus:You did it Elliot.

"I hope i did the right thing. *he finishes eating his food and pays* See ya later Marcus. Oh and thanks by the way." He heads back to his house and he heads back to his bedroom to take a little nap,then somebody is knocking Elliot's Door* "*Yawn* I wonder who it is." Elliot opens the door and Loretta looks at Elliot and she hugs Elliot! Loretta:Well, what took you so long Elliot?! I was so worried about you! "I know. I wouldn't forget you Loretta. i wouldn't just do such a thing." A imagination i remembered is behind the both of us.

*GET READY!*

*Red,blue,yellow,green,blue* FAILED!

Loretta:I knew you came back for me...I know about your visions that you usually have. *Elliot seem to be shocked that Loretta found out about Elliot's imaginations* "I see...i gotta go to sleep now it's been a while since i slept in my usual home." He sleeps peacefully,but he's happy that he returned home.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	2. Elliot Gets his Revenge Fairly!

*Eliot finds a note that says that Loretta decided to move in to Eliot's home,he got his dream come true after 14 years,meanwhile Elliot is Training with a Punching bag*

*GET READY!*

*Red,Green,Blue* *Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* Elliot delivvers a good punch on the punching bag *EXCELLENT!* *Yellow,Red,Yellow,Both Yellows* "HI-YA!" Elliot delivers an awesome kick! *Red,Red* EXCELLENT! *Meanwhile Loretta arrives at Elliot's house.* Loretta:What's that noise? *she opens the door and looks for elliot,and she sees him!*

*GET READY!*

*Red,Green,Blue* *Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* *Red,Blue,Green,Both Yellows,Both Blues,Both Greens,Both Reds* *EXCELLENT!* *GET READY!* *Blue,Red,Green,Blue,Blue,Yellow,Yellow,Yellow* *EXCELLENT!* Loretta:W-Wow! So Awesome! *Yellow,Red,Blue,Yellow* *EXCELLENT!*

*Elliot does rapid punches and turns around,then quickly kicks and it rips of the punching bag out of where elliot held it.*

"Something is changing inside me...I'm so strong and quicker...My god what is happening to me?" Elliot sits down on his couch,he looked impressed at himself by the skill and strength he gave, Loretta was impressed as well. Loretta:So Strong! I saw you doing practice by punching and kicking the bag! That was so Awesome! *Elliot Looks at loretta And replies* "I know right? I Can prove that nobody should mess with me." Loretta:I Remember where you catched me when i was falling. I know who i really love for real. *Elliot asks In a Polite way to Loretta* "And who is it?" *Loretta then kisses me in my cheeks!* Loretta:It's You! *Elliot accomplished the impossible of what he couldn't accomplish* "Thanks Loretta." Then another one of Elliot's Imaginations comes to haunt the man.

*GET READY!*

*Blue,red,red,yellow,green* FAILED! Loretta:Is there anything wrong Elliot? *Elliot then replies* "No it's Nothing." *1 Hour later*

Loretta:Back off Max! Elliot is a man not to be messed with! *Max then taunts Elliot* Max:Aww look! His Girlfriend is defending the idiot here!

*GET READY!*

*Both Greens* "What did you say about me, you idiot?" EXCELLENT! Loretta:You heard him! Stop Treating Elliot like trash!

* * * * + + "No It's not Gonna Happen like that." *GET READY! Blinks*

*red,green,blue,yellow* EXCELLENT! *Both Reds,Both Yellows,Both Greens* *GOOD!* *Elliot uses his Power Within him!* *Blue and Yellow,Both Reds* *EXCELLENT!*

Loretta:Elliot,Look out! *GET READY! Blinks* *Blue,Red,Yellow,Red,Both Greens* *he Peforms a Takedown of the punches he trained up! *GOOD!* *Yellow,Blue,Yellow,Both Reds* *then does an uppercut!* *EXCELLENT!* *GET READY!* *L1 and R1 Meter Blinks*

*Taps L1 and R1 Alternatively* Max:G-Gah! Ugh agh! *Elliot starts Choking Max* Loretta:What are you doing Elliot?! You're going too Far! You have to stop! "No Loretta. I'm not gonna stop until i feel like stopping...i'm sorry Loretta.*Continues by tapping L1 and R1* *EXCELLENT!* *Loretta feels a bit scared of Elliot but she talks to him in a calm voice*Loretta:Enough,Elliot...I think he gets the message.

*GET READY! Blinks*

*Red,Green,Yellow,Blue,Both Reds* "This is for Loretta." He does a Powerful Punch directly at Max *EXCELLENT!* Max:Ow...Elliot...*The Director arrives at the scene* The Director:What's this now? Elliot. do you have anything to say in your defense?

1*=TRUTH 2=REMAIN SILENT

"Yes. Loretta and I Were headed here. But Max Started all of this causing me To go all mad. I had no other choice. if i went to warn you about this Max would have called me a coward." *The Principal of the School seems to Believe into the real events* Principal:Anything else you know?

1*=EXPLAIN MORE 2=NOT AT ALL

"Of Course. Loretta Defended me from Max. Max couldn't believe she sided with me. After all the things me and her went through...I never thought i've done this to defend somebody who i loved when i was younger...heh" *The Director looked pleased by Elliot's Truthful Answers.* The Director:Hey...You Changed a lot now. When you were younger you imaginated a lot of things and gotten into trouble. Now you don't imaginate these now? You sure have Grown up..And you Max you're coming with me into my Office...Now! *The Director Drags Max into his office* And thanks for telling the truth to me Elliot.

Loretta:Thank you Elliot...*she hugs Elliot so tight* Thank you so much for not killing Max.*she seems to be Happy* "I'm a Boyfriend...But i'm no Killer." Elliot then Narrates "The Director Instantly Recognized me. I knew it. And it's hard to say how did he believed in my honest story. Maybe he decided it was enough trouble for me and to listen to what i had to say for once. But i know i can look myself in my mirror without cringing.." Elliot and Loretta head back home. "I sure hope i did the right thing." *loretta then looks at elliot* Loretta:That explaining was like...so accurate. A one hundred percent.

"I hope you're right Loretta...I hope so."

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	3. Elliot And the Entity

Marcus:Elliot! Loretta is in Danger! She is Holding onto a Branch! She's going to fall if you don't do something about it! "I'll think of something!" *Loretta then screams out for help* Loretta:Help! Help me! *She then looks around if anyone chooses to save her* Marcus:C'mon Elliot! She's not gonna be able to hold onto that branch much longer!

"What do i do? If i don't do something. She'll fall! but if i do something. People will say she's my girlfriend! What do i do?"

X*=RESCUE HER O=DO NOTHING

"I don't care if people say if she's my girlfriend! I'll rescue her whatever it costs me!" *GET READY!* *Taps Alternatively L1 and R1* *EXCELLENT!*

X=MOTIVATE HER O*=REASSURE HER

"Stay Calm Loretta. You'll be rescued before you know it!" *Loretta then Looks at elliot as the only man who came into the scene to save her!* Loretta:What do you mean before i know it?! I'll fall and hurt myself! *Loretta doesn't want to hurt herself by releasing the Branch*

X*=MOTIVATE HER O=REASSURE HER

"You can do it Loretta! On the count of 3 you have to let go of the branch!" *Loretta feels way unsure of this but she trusts elliot*

*Get Ready!* "1! 2! 3!" *Loretta no longer holds on the Branch she's holding on* *PRESS BOTH Reds NOW!* *Elliot successfully Rescues Loretta!* "Gotcha!" *EXCELLENT!*

Marcus:You did it Elliot! You saved Loretta's life from falling to a dreadful fate! *Elliot then replies* "I sure did." *Loretta then stands up* Loretta:Oh my goodness gracious...Oh my goodness gracious... *she looks at Elliot as the one who chose to save her life * Kaytoo:Man what courage! Loretta would have been hurt bad! Elliot's a Hero! Marcus:He dove into the spot to catch Loretta! Loretta never would have made it out of there without him! *Loretta then walks up to Elliot* Loretta:Yes I agree with you Marcus. He is super nice to me but it was Elliot who saved my life. **My Hero!~** *Loretta kisses Elliot in his Lips!* How about we spend on a Picnic? Just the both of us. *Elliot agress* "Sure why not?" *They both walk off to a picnic site*

Loretta:You've done it again...Thank you...Thank you so much for saving my life. *she hugs Elliot,now knowing that Loretta deserves Elliot.* "No Problem Loretta. What was i gonna do? I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I just wouldn't let it happen...You're like a Princess to Me."

*GET READY!* Loretta:Really? *Green,Green,yellow,Red* *EXCELLENT!* Loretta(Thoughts):This is just...oh my god Elliot is so nice to me. And he even Treats me like a Real Princess! *Elliot then Replies* "Of course you do!" Loretta:I agree with you Elliot. I love you so much. *she watches the sunset with Elliot* "I love you too"

*Meanwhile with Marcus*

Marcus:It was so awesome of Elliot Choosing to save Loretta. He is a Good man after all. *Then Kaytoo Replies* Kaytoo:He no longer imaginates things now. He reached his age of reason... *Marcus then replies* Marcus:He's a Hero. He changed a lot when we didn't see him for 14 years...Even The Principal noticed. Loretta loves him because of how tough Elliot is. I think Elliot did some training moves. That maybe had helped him beat Max.

*Meanwhile where Elliot is sleeping,Some sort of Entity calls out Elliot's name* " _...Elliot...Elliot..."_ *GET READY!* *Blue,Blue,Red,yellow* *EXCELLENT!* _"My name is Aiden...Don't forget! You must stop your enemy. Focus Elliot! My name is...I am Aiden_ ". *The voice fades away* "That Voice in my head. I might be losing my mind."

Loretta:Did you also hear a voice? I also heard it as well. *she hugs Elliot as a way to calm herself down* *a Choking voice is heard,it's Max* _"Oh no you don't! You are not going to attack Elliot Again!"_ The entity Aiden is heard from the hallway. Aiden is actually choking Elliot's Nemesis. "Way to go Aiden! I knew you could help us!" *Max then runs off like the coward he really is* Loretta:That should teach him not to mess with us. *in which Elliot replies* "It should. Crazy Mister Mephistopheles wouldn't let us live in peace. Besides thats why he should be expelled from the school." *Loretta then takes Elliot to the Park* Loretta:We can relax ourselves in the park How about it Elliot?

X*=ACCEPT O=DON'T ACCEPT

"Sure! Let's go!" *The two exit their Apartment and they head to the park as a way to try to relax from the dangers and Crazy Events they have encountered so far.*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	4. The True Age of Reason

*Elliot is seen in his bedroom wearing good clothes to prove he has reached his Age of Reason* "Aiden? Aiden Are you ready buddy?" Aiden then responds in his ghostly language that he's ready to move out. "Then let's go." Suzie looked worried about her brother having a sudden change of personality.

Meanwhile. Elliot and Aiden move out to school. But the two of them encounter Elliot's Nemesis "You again? I told you you can't mess with me and Aiden." But then Max tries to talk with Elliot. "Elliot. Now that you have your friend on your side. You remind me somehow of a girl that your friend used to be with." Elliot knew that Max knows about Aiden.

X=Reply

O*=I already Know

"Aiden already told me about his friend he used to be with. He told me everything he went through to Protect who he cares." Elliot replied to Max's Knowledge about Aiden. "He did? Well if that's the case I'll see you later Elliot." Max walks away.

*Meanwhile at the School*

"That's so weird! Elliot should have been here already!" Marcus just noticed about the Absence of Elliot until Luke spots him. "Oh There he is!" Luke sees Elliot wearing Very Good clothes. "I hope my Age of Reason had come forth." Loretta also sees Elliot with the clothes he's wearing. "Elliot? What are you doing wearing these clothes up like that?" Elliot looked a bit nervous of what to answer.

X*=EXPLAIN

O=REMAIN SILENT

"I. Uh. Well i decided to wear this for me. Anyway i'm a big boy so i have to be dressed like a true big boy." Elliot enters the school. But Loretta Follows him. "Elliot...he really changed all of a sudden."She looked so worried but she smiles that atleast her boyfriend feels like a big boy.

*At the Classroom*

"This man is just going to pay a Little visit!" Mr. Leon Explains about the Man who was visiting Elliot's classmates.

"Vampire!" Mimi looked in a shocked face and she thinks that the Man who just greeted Elliot and his classmates was a vampire. "Agh-gah..." Elliot imagines that the man is really a vampire!

*GET READY!*

"I got to keep my cool." Elliot tries to resist himself from reacting to the imagination.

*Blue Blue,yellow,green,red* *FAILED!* "No Way! Vampires DON'T exist!" Elliot successfully resisted his reactions to the imagination of which was not real.

*30 Minutes later...*

"Watch out elliot!" Kaytoo tries to drag Elliot back but Elliot tries to struggle! *cue Shake controller QTE here*"Let me go! Let go of me!" *EXCELLENT!* Then Mr. Leon comes to see whats happening. "Mimi and Kaytoo! What's this hullabaloo?" then Looks at elliot. "Elliot what did they do to you? Can you try to explain?"

X=Try to Explain

O=Afraid

△=Take the Blame

□*=Remain Silent

"..." Elliot didn't want to talk right now. didn't get mad at Elliot's silence. "So you can't explain. Don't worry Elliot I know that you didn't cause this. But i know that kaytoo and Mimi did this!" Elliot then Decides to Leave. But Loretta Still Follows Elliot. She looks concerned about him. "Elliot? Where are you going?" Elliot looked in a guilty face and then he says "What? What have i done?" he then looks at Mr. Leon scolding Kaytoo and Mimi. "I didn't mean for this to happen! It felt like. It felt like a dream!" Then Luke comes in and says "How's it Going Elliot? We're going to hang out at the park. You want to come Along?"

X*=Accept

O=Don't Accept

"Yeah! Here we go!" Elliot follows Luke and his friend to the park. Loretta is seen talking to a friend of hers and she sees Elliot Following Luke and his friend. "You know them, Elliot?" Loretta looked Concerned about Elliot's Well-being.

X=Yes i do know them

O*=Why the Concern?

"Loretta. Why are you so worried about me? i mean i appriciate the concern from you to me. and yes i know them. I'll be home later. I promise." Then Loretta says "I hope so Elliot. I don't want to lose you." Elliot gave a farewell hug to Loretta. And Loretta hugs Elliot. "C'mon Mr Hotshot! let's go!"

Luke,Elliot and Luke's Friend goes to the Park. Meanwhile Elliot talks to Aiden. "Listen here Aiden. These two are my friends and if there's anything weird happening in the Park. Keep your eyes open Aiden And one more thing. Watch out for anything suspicious." Elliot feels depressed and Guilty for what happened in the school. Then Loretta Phones Elliot's Phone number.

"Hello?"Elliot then realizes it's actually Loretta talking to Elliot."Hey Elliot, are you okay?" Loretta was heard in a overly worried voice.

X= Conceal the truth

O*=Truth

"To be honest. I don't feel so good. Not after what happened with Mimi and Kaytoo." Elliot feels even more guilty of what had happened. "I had never saw you speak in a sad tone. Come on elliot, Talk to me! Please tell me what's wrong!"And then Loretta says "Whatever fate they had happened to them was unfortunate. Elliot, don't blame yourself." But Elliot pulls himself together and he says

"Loretta. There's no one else to blame. It's my fault, because i didn't explain the situation to Mr Leon. It's my fault because i got close to them. I shouldn't get close to anyone." Elliot's voice went more depressed and depressed and even more guilty. "You should stay close to who you care, Elliot. Stay close with me and Aiden." Then enviromental texts read out as: AIDEN, FAMILY,FRIENDS,GUILT,DEPRESSION "Me and Aiden are like your family." Loretta then hangs up her phone.

*GET READY!*

*Blue,blue,red,yellow* *EXCELLENT!* "What if Loretta is correct? Maybe Herself and Aiden are my family?" Elliot then stands up and Heads back home. but then Elliot says "So this is what the dream feels like, this is what i longed for."

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	5. The Contest

Elliot reads the mural newspaper "A Dance Dance Revolution Contest?" But Elliot reads on who were the Players until he realized that somebody wrote Elliot's name in the players list. Possibly a Fangirl of his. "Loretta,Max,Kaytoo,Luke and his friend." Elliot encounters Max again but he's wearing a Dracula Costume. "Yo Elliot! Are you ready to play on that DDR contest?" Max also knew about Elliot's imaginations and why was he acting weird when Elliot was 6 years old.

"I'm ready for the DDR contest! And hey. I just noticed that you're wearing a disguise." Elliot looked confused about what was going on. "It's October! We all have decided to host a DDR Contest!" Max also noticed that Elliot wore a Disguise. "Whoa. Elliot dude. You're disguised as a Zephyr? Because that's an awesome costume!" Max Praises about Elliot's new disguise as a Zephyr. Loretta arrives diguised as a Witch. "Hello Elliot. I heard that you signed up for the DDR Contest." Loretta then Hugs Elliot. But Max didn't feel Jealous of this. Instead he was happy that Ellito got what he wanted for so long.

"So this is what it feels like for Elliot, The dream he has longed and deserved for himself." Max walks away and decides to prepare himself for the contest. Elliot also walks away so he can train himself. But Loretta feels that she remembers something when she was young.*

*GET READY!* *Green,Green,yellow,red* *EXCELLENT!*

*The Flashback started as Loretta remembered something from the Past when Elliot,Loretta,Kaytoo and Mimi were 6 years old.*

"See you in School,Loretta!" Elliot waved Farewell to Loretta, but then Loretta angrily says "I never ever want to see you again! And i never want to hear your stories again!" Loretta then storms out in anger. But Elliot looked a bit sad he then looked at his hands that he saw the error of his ways,Loretta in her mind couldn't believe of what she said to Elliot. Then it was 10PM during the flashback while Elliot woke up late in the night then looked at the sky and says. "Loretta... I'm so sorry, Friend." Elliot dropped a tear in sadness then went back to sleep*

*Then the flashback ends*

"Elliot. Oh. Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you and being mean to you!" Loretta then looks for Elliot and she sees him. "Elliot, can i talk to you for a bit?" Elliot looks confused again about what is happening right now but then he remembers what Loretta is trying to say.

X=DEMANDING (I deserve better!)

O*= FORGIVING (There's no need to apologize.)

"Loretta. Look. There's no need for you to say sorry. I'm the one who should say that to you i shouldn't have told you about the imagination i was having when i was 6. I could have told you about how were you doing during that day. I'm sorry." Loretta smiled at elliot and hugs him. "Thank you Elliot. Thank you so much for forgiving me."

*Then Loretta and Elliot arrive in time for the contest*

"We made it! and we made it in time too." Elliot then realizes he plays against Max. "You ready Elliot?" Elliot decides to step onto the dance pad on the Player 1 Side

*The song chosen for the stage is Wonderland-UKS Mix (From DDR EX USA) *Both Players are playing well during the song and they don't get misses so far* "You can do it Elliot!" Loretta tries to cheer Elliot into winning the match. Max misses 1 arrow and by that Elliot takes the lead! "I missed an arrow!" At the end of the song Elliot did a Perfect Full Combo,thus giving Elliot the victory!

"Woo! I won!" Loretta starts hugging Elliot by his Victory! "You did it! Way to go Elliot! How are you so good at DDR?" Then Elliot Chuckes and replys "I've been practising. That's all i can say." Even Mr. Leon Couldn't believe the Perfect dancing skills by Elliot! "I am impressed by those skills. Well done. But it's not over yet. you still got more opponents to defeat. Take a Break Elliot. You deserve it." He walks away.

"You won against me Elliot. But guess who you're Playing against the 2nd round."

X=Kaytoo

O=Luke

△*=Loretta

"I'll take a wild guess that it's Loretta" Then Max says "You're correct! you're Playing against Loretta. And Elliot whatever you do, Don't go easy on her during the match. It'll distract you. Heed my words on this one." Max then walks away.

"This is it. The Second round of the Contest. I can't celebrate early now." Elliot then drinks water and after a while the 2nd round of the contest is about to begin. "Here we go." Elliot then steps up to the dance pad so does Loretta. The song chosen for the 2nd round is POP HOUSE MIX (DDR Steps).

"Here we go!" The Song starts and just like the round both players are doing very good. "I can do this COME ON!" Elliot focuses on the game in a good way. Of the Grades they were tied up but. Elliot wins because he had a higher score than Loretta! "You did it Elliot. I wish you good luck on the finals." She kisses Elliot in his cheek and she walks away. Then the Grand Finale starts! "Here we go! This is it! The Real one chance for me to win the contest!" Elliot and Luke step up to the dance pads and the music Bowser's castle "Here we go!" After a while Both Players did Full Combo! But Elliot wins again by Scores.

"Woo! I'm a Superstar!" Loretta had hearts coming out of her head,she first thinks that Elliot is a true Superstar during the end of the Contest. Even the School is decorated to give a sign that Elliot is the Superstar!

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	6. Elliot in Love

(The chapters may also include Flashback Chapters i hope you enjoy the chapters that include flashbacks!)

* * *

Flashback Chapter 1: Elliot in love. (Elliot's Age:6) (Current Perspective:Elliot)

"I fell in love with Loretta and i daydreamed about me and Loretta running in the fields like a happy couple." Then my visions turn back to normal. "What? what was i even doing? Oh i'm back at the school. Take it easy Elliot. No rush for your feelings for Loretta." I talked to myseflf so i can remain calm and focused.

"Elliot. You're teaming up with Loretta and you both have to do presentation about musicals." Just as she finishes giving the tasks to everybody in the classroom the alarm rings which means it's time to go home. I looked at Loretta if she looked well in this day. I was smiling at her. And she smiled at me back! I blushed but i shook my head as i tried to refocus on what was the task then i walked all the way back home. "Hello there Mimi." I greeted Mimi in a polite way as i try to prevent myself getting into trouble. "I thought we could go out and some rollerblading."

X= Accept

O*= Decline the offer

"That could be fun but i'm working on my presentation. Thanks for the offer anyways." Loretta heard about the talk between me and Mimi, and Loretta talks with me. "What are you doing elliot?" What can i do to prevent Loretta being angry with me?

X*=Explain

O= Conceal the conversation.

"Mimi's here she wants me to go rollerblading with her." Loretta looked convinced to my answer but she still says "Well that's too bad. We're in middle of our project. Do you remember?" I realized about the presentation me and Loretta have to do. "On second thought. Maybe i should do my part of the project Loretta, I just said that so i'm not an dishonest person."

But then Loretta then lets me know about something she has to do. "I got to go buy a new dress with my mom. See you soon Elliot." She then kisses me on my head as she leaves. But i get back to working with the project so Loretta doesn't need to do too much stuff. And i finish doing my part of the presentation in record time. Wow!

I then head to the park and i see Loretta talking with Max.

X=Confront them

Press & Hold L2 and R2*=Hide and Eavesdrop the conversation

"For christ sakes Max! I'm telling you! I don't love Elliot! i know he's doing the entire presentation for me!" But then max suspects of Loretta and says "Are you sure you dont love elliot?"But then Loretta Persists and says "No i don't love him! Are you happy now?" I knew all along that Loretta was acting suspicious. "Um Loretta? Look behind you. And i'm not Joking!" Loretta turns around and sees me frowning. "I should guessed - All this time,and i had no idea..." Loretta walks up to me "Elliot? What's the matter?" She tried to persuade but i was angry at Loretta "I thought i MEANT something to you..." She still persuades. "Listen, I..." But i interrupt her from speaking "You're a pretty good girl - for someone backstabbing me in the BACK!"At BACK! i throw a rose at her in anger,Max tried to calm me down but it was no use. "What kind of Presentation were you trying to do? My Day stabbing Elliot Kid in the back? NO no no, How i Betrayed Elliot kid?"

"Elliot, it's not what you think i.." "You lied to me,Loretta! All this time you LIED TO ME! I thought you loved me. I hope IT WAS WORTH IT!" I ran away but Loretta starts going after me! "You broke his heart, Max! This is sick and inhumane!" Max then says "How was i to know Elliot was Eavesdropping this chat?!" Loretta still tried to go after me but she's unsuccessful in doing so.

Meanwhile i feel like my vision is getting dizzy and depressed "Why, why did you do this to me? Why me Loretta?" I keep walking away as some of the classmates looked at me in a overwrought mental state. "You seeing this? Elliot is depressed about something!" Atleast some of them showed some concern at me. But i headed back home and go to sleep.

*The next morning*

My invisible friend Aiden tries to manipulate a chair to get my attention and i wake up instantly "WHOA! what do you need Aiden?" He then also manipulates my clothes and i choosed to wear them now since i have to go to school. "This is it. My one chance to teach a lesson at Loretta. I wonder how far she'll go if the presentation goes wrong. Would she be upset with me? Or she'll be angry with me? Is the presentation worth more than my feelings? This could be the end of everything.

X=Sabotage the presentation

O*=Take the Presentation Undamaged.

"I guess i should take it. Loretta being angry with me or being upset is too high of a price." I choose to take the presentation at school. The teacher looks at me depressed and she asks me "Are you okay Elliot? What's wrong?"

X*=Explain.

O=...

"I just. I just can't understand why! I can't understand why Loretta said that she doesn't love me. I even did the presentation by myself! And look how she treats me! She treated me like trash!" The teacher gasps about the situation Elliot just explained by now! "My god! Why would she do this to an Innocent student like you? Listen here Elliot, i'll give you the perfect score so you don't need to Exhibit the Presentation you did."

I feel a bit cheered up by this and i accepts it. "I'll take it. But please give Loretta a second chance." i head back to the cafeteria and Loretta looks around for me. She sees me depressed and heartbroken but i eats my food while heartbroken. "Elliot? Are you okay?" I turnsaround a little but i turn back to the direction to where i was looking. It looks like I was still in depression. "Look Elliot i'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this! You still love me don't you?"

X*= Insulting (What is wrong with you?)

O=Aggressive (Shut up Loretta.)

"What is wrong with you Loretta? Why are you being such a mean person to me?!" I dropped even more tears in depression. "I'm sorry Elliot! I didn't mean it!" Loretta tried to reason with me.

X*=Forgiving (I forgive you.)

O=Demanding (I deserve better!)

"I talked to the teacher to give you a second chance. You better be grateful Loretta, that she chosed to give you that chance." Loretta started to hug me "You're a true Gentleman,you know that? I love you Elliot." She kisses in the cheek. "And i love you too."

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	7. The Birthday Party!

Flashback Chapter 2:The Birthday Party! (Perspective:Loretta)

"No it's not your victory too so it doesn't count because of the guard's fault!" I Protested about the fair en-guarde fight Elliot did on Max "Speaking of Elliot, where is he?" Max looks around for Elliot "Elliot you there? Hello?" Elliot already left the park but Max noticed the absence."I can't believe it Loretta he's gone. Elliot has left us." I started to becoming worried about Elliot. For everything he went through. But then Luke says "He didn't leave us Max. He was taken away and he isn't coming back." But then i started to lose it. "Stop it! just stop it! I heard enough!" But they finally spot Elliot. "Look there he is!" I turn around and i see him running away from us. "Hey! Wait!" and Max says "Don't stand there Loretta! He's going to get away!"

*GET READY!*

"Never! i won't come back!" X* I attempt dodge the obstacles Elliot attempts to do "Listen to me!" ▲* "Never!" I try to reason with Elliot during the chase "It's a misunderstanding!" But it was no use "Shut up! You're trying to do something bad against me!" I keep chasing Elliot "Please wait!" But he throws a box of tomatoes ▲* "Forget it!" But I keep trying to talk with Elliot "I'm sorry!"

*EXCELLENT!*

"Hey what are you doing?" But i quickly Locate Elliot. "There he is!" I keep running at Elliot "Hey Wait!"

*GET READY!* *L1,R1,O,X,▲,R2,Up* *EXCELLENT!* I have finally succeeded in stopping Elliot from running away "I got something to show you back home."

*Elliot heads back home and he opens the door only to see that his friends made a birthday party for him!* "Thanks guys! This is what i call a birthday party!" Everybody was paying games,eating food and most of all everybody enjoy the party they were playing Mario Super Sluggers. it was Elliot and Loretta both of them playing the game while Max takes the role of the Announcer.

"He deals."Elliot lays a bunt. "he bunts along third base on the chalk fairball fairball fairball. Fairball fairball fairball and fair ball. All the way down the line." Then at the 3-2 pitch "This is it. The 3-2 pitch" But i make an error by dropping the ball "She dropped the ball! She dropped the ball! Here comes Guest C! And The Team Elliot wins! Oh my Goodness! She dropped the ball! What an ending!" Elliot couldn't believe the epic fail i just did "I was like literally laughing for like 20 seconds without doing a noise." After some time has passed everybody left home but they enjoyed the party. "Now this is what i call, Paradise"

*END OF MINI CHAPTER!*


	8. The Backstab

The Betrayal... (Current time: Present)

Suzie warns Elliot about Loretta. "Hey brother! I saw in this morning Danny and Loretta holding hands together totally in love!" Elliot tries to persist that what Suzie is saying isn't true. "This can't be! You're just joking with me. i know it!" But Suzie wasn't kidding nor joking about the situation "I am not lying to you. Elliot, you're going to need Aiden's help for this." Elliot then snaps out of his own mind and then says "You're right. Come on Aiden!" Elliot storms out but he thanks his sister for telling him the truth.

Meanwhile.

"I love you Danny. I love you more than anyone in the world i wish we could have a picnic- Oh!" Loretta and Danny saw that Elliot is greatly angry "Loretta! I see you, you Rifa back-stabbing girl!" Loretta tried to find an excuse to save herself. "Elliot. this isn't what it looks like! I didn't knew you were here!"

X=ANGRY (I can't trust you!)

O*=AGGRESSIVE (Shut up Loretta!)

Current Music:The Birthday Party Revenge (From: Beyond: two souls)

"Shut up Loretta! You betrayed at me too much! And Now today is the day this ends!" Aiden then blasts the cars away! Danny couldn't believe the Abilities Elliot has "Whoa Elliot! Since when did you get those powers?!" But Elliot remained silent since he was so angry at Loretta. "Elliot! Calm down! I'm sorry!" But Elliot ignores Loretta and keeps blasting cars with Aiden. "Loretta started to hide from Elliot's Wrath. But Aiden asks Elliot _"What do you want to do with them Kid?"_ Elliot then Responds. "You sold me out,Loretta, You sold us all!" But Aiden Manipulates a Knife and gently gives it to Elliot. _"Do what's necessary Kid. Kill her or let her live. it's all up to you."_ he then says. _"Get ready Elliot. Here is your knife."_

Elliot then grabs the knife. While his sister watches in awe but Elliot grabs Loretta by the neck and holds the knife near her. "What are you doing, Elliot? You're going too far! You've gotta stop!" But Elliot proceeds in grabbing Loretta by the neck and holds the knife near her neck. "No. Ell! Please! Please...Elliot please,Elliot! No! No,please! Don't kill me Elliot!"

R1=Kill Loretta

O=Let her live

the prompt choices fade out. Loretta dropped a tear,thinking that it's the end for her and she closes her eyes in fear. Meanwhile Suzie then says. "Enough, Elliot. I think she gets the message. Come on, let's go home." But Elliot and Aiden completely lose their minds and they start chaos! But Jodie used the noises so she can Locate Aiden. Meanwhile Suzie tries her best to calm down Elliot and Aiden "Let her live now,Elliot and Aiden!" but she yells their names. "AIDEN! let her live NOW!"

R1=Kill Loretta

O*=Let her live.

Current Music:Pruit Igoe by Phillip Glass

Elliot then releases her and stows the knife. "I can't come back for what have i done. I'm a monster! i felt the anger inside me. But i am still, somewhere inside me,more than that. Better than that." Loretta felt relieved that Elliot decided to let her live. But she chases after Elliot so she can apologize to him.

*END OF CHAPTER!*


	9. Confrontation

Saturday Time:9AM Temperature:34ºC (Present)

Elliot was asking for a cafe and he pays it. "Un cafecito Porfavor (A coffee Please)" Then the clerk serves the coffee to Elliot "No problema,Elliot (No Problem,Elliot)" Then Jimmy then rushes in,trying to warn Elliot about Loretta. "Elliot! We've got un Problema!(A problem!)" But then Elliot says "Jimmy my cousin,what happened?" But then Jimmy explains "Loretta! she's headed this way! You've got to stop esa chica!" But Elliot looks at the window and it turns out that Jimmy wasn't Lying. "Loretta? That girl who backstabbed me? Oh, she's gonna get it!" Elliot finishes drinking his coffee and he exits out the coffee shop

"Elliot! You're okay! Nobody has saw you since yesterday! I need you back!" But Elliot goes aggresive at Loretta "For what? To Cheat on me again? I don't trust you anymore Loretta. Unless you prove to me you're telling me the truth, I ain't going with you. Do you hear me?" Loretta was a bit mad at Elliot's aggressiveness "Please Elliot! i'm defenseless! There's some guys attacking your business empire buildings!" But Elliot interrupts her again. "Okay, so a bunch of lunatics are attacking my empire buildings and they want to hurt me a bit, and i'm actually pleased about it. **WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO** **, YOU STUPID GIRL?!** "

But then Aiden suggest in his language, that Elliot and Aiden should stop the lunatics,but Elliot agrees. "I'm not sure if to forgive you Loretta." Loretta stays at the coffee shop,she looks worried that Elliot is always the one taking the risks.

"It's Elliot Kid! He's still alive!" The lunatics start to attack Elliot and Aiden "You're all going to pay,You sick bastards! Come on Aiden! Let's kill them." Aiden starts to Blast the unused Cars at the Lunatics. But Elliot marks the Explosives so Aiden can use them to take out the Lunatics. _"The Explosives? I'll see if i can try to avoid damages to your empire building."_ Elliot reassures he can fix it if that ever happens. "Let's do this! If they want trouble. Then thats what they'll get. Take care of them Aiden!" Aiden then starts blasting the cars towards the Attackers "Keep em off my buildings, Aiden!" Aiden Keeps on getting rid of the Attackers "The girl! She can't get out! Aiden Blast the door open! Hurry!"*Aiden Blasts the Door open as Elliot gets inside the building,Elliot checks on the girl "Kill em all Aiden! You're clear to engage the attackers."

*Aiden Kills/Lets them Run away like the cowards they are*

"You showed em who's boss here Aiden, good work." *Elliot walks all the way back to the coffee shop* "Elliot! Are you hurt? Are you okay?!" Loretta started to hug at Elliot but elliot still had no words...

X*=FORGIVE

O=REJECT

Loretta dropped tears and more tears..."I'm sorry Elliot...i'm so sorry...You're leaving somewhere don't you?...Don't you want to stay with me? This is what you want ever since you were 6 years old? For me to spend time with you?"

X*=STAY

O=LEAVE

"I won't leave you...i promise you." Elliot decides to hug Loretta back...They made amends with each other and everything went back to normal. _"You did it Elliot, You did what you couldn't do."_ Then Elliot responds "You're right Aiden, You're definitely right."

*END OF MINI CHAPTER!*


	10. The True Age of Reason (Alt Path)

Flashback Chapter 3:The Age of Reason (Alt. Path) (No Imagination/Vision Reactions,Good Choices at Loretta,Elliot Possessed and Rescued by Loretta)

*Elliot is seen to be running from an imaginary Dinosaur* "What the hell is. THIS?!" Nothing matters but escaping...And he bumps into "a tree with coconuts"* "Wha...what happened?" He leaves the kitchen as his sister tells him that he's too Old to get into so much trouble. Out of instantly he loses his imaginations. "Suzie is right...i'm too old for this." He walks to his bedroom and washes his face incase he feels sleepy. "Good to go." Later on, He walks his way back to school after class. "Another day...The same stuff...Bye Michael" Michael waves back as he accidentally bumps into loretta. "WELL 'Scuse me! Can't you watch where you're going?" Michael stands up and laugh...Kaytoo and Mimi join in the laughter. "Did you see that Elliot?" Elliot turns around and says "What? what is it?" Elliot turns around as he witnesses Loretta complaning about some guys like Michael being silly boys. But Elliot walks away to his home.

X*=MONSTER?

O=RESCUE

"What Monster,Kaytoo? That's just an Old Crooked tree. And Besides. That's baby's stuff." Elliot walks and enters his home. "What does he mean by Baby's stuff?" Elliot answers the incoming call from Loretta..."Zdravo.(Hello) You need something?" Loretta answers to elliot about his sudden Change "Hi Elliot. Classmates were talking about your sudden change. Is everything okay?"

X*=FINE

O=CONCEAL

"I'm Fine, Loretta i'm planning to be a big boy and trying not to be too silly infront of you. Besides, i wouldn't laugh at you when Michael bumped at you." Loretta keeps on listening..."See Elliot? At least i know you don't make fun of me. See you tomorrow." She hangs up and Elliot sleeps till dawn.

It's 7AM and the alarm clock rings. "Here we go again...I haven't imaginated anything for the last 6 hours. But the teachers won't give a hear to my explaining."

One of Elliot's imagination is behind him...*GET READY!*

*Blue,yellow,red,red,green*

*FAILED!/MISS!*

But Elliot remains Calm as he doesn't turn around and go Silly."I've got to get to the school and without being so silly." Elliot exits his bedroom,then he gets on the School bus*

*Elliot decides to sit on seat...alone Loretta gets on the school bus as well,she sees Elliot sitting on the seat alone...She thinks something impacted him.* "You okay,Elliot? You're so alone. Why are you dressed up like that,the Coat and stuff?"

X*=ASK(Why are you so worried?)

O=TALK(I'm fine.)

"Loretta Come on, why are you so worried about me? Nothing's happening to me right now. I have to act like a big boy so i'm acting like one now." The School bus stops at the School and Elliot gets off his seat,but he's unaware that Loretta was holding his left hand! "Oh jeez, this is too much." Loretta starts to hug Elliot. "Don't leave me alone ever,Elliot."

X=DON'T HUG

O*=HUG

▲=PUSH HER OFF

"I won't leave you Loretta. I promise..." Elliot enters his Classroom and sits down on his seat. "Here we go." Elliot imagines again of vampires...but Elliot's teacher advises him NOT to react.

*GET READY!*

*Blue,blue,red,blue,yellow,green*

*FAILED!/MISS!*

"No! Vampires do NOT exist!" Elliot succeesfully resisted in reacting to an imagination of his. and after a while passes,Elliot is introduced to the man who Elliot has a sense or two that he'll visit his family. "Pleased to meet you sir, My name's Elliot." then the teacher says "He's a boy with imagination." But Kaytoo pulls Elliot back "Let go! Let go of me,Kaytoo!" Then Mr. Leon comes to see whats happening. "Mimi and Kaytoo! What's this hullabaloo?" then Looks at elliot. "Elliot what did they do to you? Can you try to explain?"

X*=Try to Explain

O=Afraid

△=Take the Blame

□=Remain Silent

"Yes. I was just introducing myself to the man and Kaytoo out of no reason he pulls me back. Dunno what has gotten into him." Elliot just walks away hoping that what he just explained,wasn't a big mistake and he also hopes that he did the right thing. Luke comes in and says "How's it Going Elliot? We're going to hang out at the park. You want to come Along?"

X*=Accept

O=Don't Accept

"Yeah! Here we go!" Elliot follows Luke and his friend to the park. Loretta is seen talking to a friend of hers and she sees Elliot Following Luke and his friend. "You know them, Elliot?" Loretta looked Concerned about Elliot's Well-being.

X=Yes i do know them

O*=Why the Concern?

"Loretta. Why are you so worried about me? i mean i appriciate the concern from you to me. and yes i know them. I'll be home later. I promise." Then Loretta says "I hope so Elliot. I don't want to lose you." Elliot gave a farewell hug to Loretta. And Loretta hugs Elliot. "C'mon Mr Hotshot! let's go!"

Luke,Elliot and Luke's Friend goes to the Park. Meanwhile Elliot talks to Aiden. "Listen here Aiden. These two are my friends and if there's anything weird happening in the Park. Keep your eyes open Aiden And one more thing. Watch out for anything suspicious."The 3 of them were playing basketball and they were playing very good at dribbling,shooting from the 3-point range,etc. But green flashes were on Elliot's head! Even Aiden definitely got unaware of this!"Gah!" And again! "Aaagh! Get Help, Aiden! Quick!"

*GET READY!*

*Blue,blue,red,red,yellow,green,green,blue,blue,red*

*FAILED!/MISS!*

"Urrghh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"*Elliot stands up as his eyes were on pure red and green...The Perspective switches to Loretta*

"I wonder if Elliot's okay." *Up* "I hope he answers..." But only his voicemail was heard. "Hello,This is elliot kid if im not answering the call, i'm occupied. i hate to say this but there won't be a beep." *Holds L2 down*

X=WORRIED

O*=ABSENT?

▲=PARK

 _"Hm...that's weird. Elliot always responds to my phone calls. Is something happening right now,something that i'm not aware?"_ Loretta hangs up her phone and still wonders what's happening. But Aiden writes in the sand that Elliot needs help. "Elliot is in danger! I have to help him!" Loretta runs all the way to the Park. and she sees Elliot...but possessed..."Elliot!" She runs up to elliot,he somehow found a lethal object. "What are you doing elliot?! You've got to wake up! Elliot,you're being manipulated wake up! I beg you!" But a hostile oracle responds to Loretta "Leave him,human. There's nothing you can do now..." He uses powers and launches Loretta hitting a tree! "Aaagh!" Elliot looks at loretta's unconscious body.

*GET READY!*

*Red,Green,Green,Blue,Red,Yellow,Blue* *GOOD!* Elliot Breaks out of his possessed control and Eliminates the Oracle,somehow the ghost of the so called Lucas Kane appears next to him,doing the same attack pose as Lucas kane."That's not how i see my Future." Elliot Rushes at Loretta's body. Luke and his friend return and check on Elliot and Loretta. "Elliot,we've heard a scream! Is everything okay?"

X=EXPLAIN

O*=NO TIME

"There's no time! I've got to make her wake up!" Elliot begins to T*GET READY!*

*HOLDS L2,R2 and X* "You've got to breathe, Loretta! You have to breathe!" *HOLD L2,R2 and Down* "Breathe!" Loretta breathes and coughes Elliot saved Loretta's life. "Man What courage! Elliot is a hero! Loretta would have never made it out of there without him!" Elliot walks away but Loretta quickly hugs elliot. "Thank you...thank you so much Elliot." Elliot hugs Loretta back. "No problem Loretta. i couldn't let this happen to you."

Choices:

1 Elliot remained calm the entire day, Avoided reactions at the imaginations and he didn't get into trouble.

2 Elliot tried to explain the situation to Mr Leon

3 Elliot failed to resist from being possessed by the oracle...but Loretta manages to break his possession.

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
